


Look At The Stars, Look How They Shine For You

by saramcm



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Tyler butting in is a theme in my first date fanfics I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saramcm/pseuds/saramcm
Summary: “Alright, I’ll take that bet,” Tyler had said that afternoon with a look of smugness and confidence that should have alarmed Ethan right of the bat, but it didn’t. He couldn’t believe those were the words that would seal his fate. “But if I win, you’re asking Mark out.”Prompt: Crankiplier first date.





	Look At The Stars, Look How They Shine For You

Ethan wasn’t sure how in the name of hell he had been able to do it. Tyler liked to take credit for it, even though all he’d done was take advantage of Ethan’s deeply held secrets and bullied him, quite honestly.

“Alright, I’ll take that bet,” Tyler had said that afternoon with a look of smugness and confidence that should have alarmed Ethan right of the bat, but it didn’t. He couldn’t believe those were the words that would seal his fate. “But if I win, you’re asking Mark out.”

“What?!” Ethan shook his head, trying to play it off as if Tyler would ever look past the squeak in his voice. “How is that even beneficial for you?”

“It’ll be beneficial for everyone. The pining is getting ridiculous. It’s actually very distracting.” It was infuriating how matter-of-factly Tyler spoke. Ethan wished he had asked for more than twenty dollars in the event that he would win. He’d just have to embarrass Tyler some other way in the near future.

Ethan peeked outside the window, confirming for the fourth time that Mark and Chica were, indeed, alone out there. He paced some more and went through his rehearsed speech (if one could call him that) once more. His phone alerted him of a text message: _Have you done it yet?_ From Tyler. Ethan rolled his eyes and put down his phone to avoid distractions.

“Hey,” He greeted as he walked out, smiling a little awkwardly and keeping his hands in the pockets of his jeans to keep from fidgeting. Ethan turned his attention to Chica playing with a ball, though he stepped closer to where Mark was.

“Hey yourself,” The other smiled back, though aware of Ethan’s odd demeanor. Which was, maybe, a sign that he paid too much attention. “Everything okay?”

“Hm? Yeah, fine. I just finished the edit I was doing. You can check it whenever you want.” Ethan stopped right at Mark’s side and bounced a bit on the balls of his feet. His mind went blank. He forgot the rehearsed speech. _Abort, abort!_ “It’s nice out today.” _Well, shit_.

“— _Right…_ ” Mark did not sound convinced. No wonder. “Seriously, what is it, Ethan?”

Ethan cleared his throat. “You see, uh. I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Okay?”

“I wanted to ask if… You’re free tomorrow night?”

Mark spent a full five seconds (it felt like an eternity) simply looking at Ethan and maintaining his best straight face. “Yeah. Why?”

 _Why? Was he seriously asking why?_ “I was thinking we could do something. You and I. Together.”

“Uh huh…”

“Yep.”

“Like a date?”

“Well.” Ethan cleared his throat once more and ran a hand through his head. “I guess. But it’s— You know, you don’t have to say yes. I mean, Tyler just said I needed to ask you out, not actually _go_ on a date with you, it’s not like anyone can force you and—“

“What’s Tyler got to do with this?”

Ethan stopped his nervous rambling. _Oh. Shit._ “Tyler and I had sort of a bet going—“

“You’re asking me out because of a bet?”

“No! Sort of…” Ethan looked straight at Mark for the first time since he started this conversation. Shit, he looked hurt. Ethan goofed. He goofed so badly. Couldn’t the ground just open up right then and there and swallow him whole? Certainly, getting his body crushed or following to the center of the earth and getting cooked by magma was not as painful as this. “It’s not like that! It’s—“ Ethan looked away again. He would kill Tyler for this. “It’s because Tyler knows I much I wanna do this but he also knows I would never do it without _a nudge_. He’s not very subtle about nudges.”

Mark seemed to consider it. He was quiet once more, looking over at Chica this time around. Ethan felt like his hair had gone white while he waited for Mark to speak again. “I’d like that.”

“Yeah?” Ethan turned his gaze to Mark so fast he thought he might get whiplash.

“Yeah.” Mark was smiling again. “I’d like that a lot. I’m gonna need to have a talk about nudges with Tyler, though.”

“Please don’t. He’ll never let me live it down if he knows I fucked up so bad.”

“Noted.”

“Where are we going?” Mark asked as soon as he sat on the passenger’s seat. Ethan was still head over heels, still on cloud nine, still struggling to believe this was happening. And perhaps he paid too much attention as well, because he could tell Mark had put some extra effort in his looks today – not that he had the need to.

“Oh, come on. Don’t ruin the surprise.” Ethan adjusted his glasses and started the car, gripping the steering wheel firmly to counter the nervous sweat on his palms. This had seemed like a good idea when Ethan first thought of it, but now he was worried Mark would think otherwise. Would it seem like he was trying too hard? Was it an outdated idea for a date? Ethan tried to keep his brain focused on his driving rather than those possibilities.

They spoke about a little bit of everything. They touched the subject of work, playfully argued over the songs that played on the radio, talked about random things that made them laugh. So far so great. Ethan took in a shaky breath when he found a good parking spot and parked the car. He took off his glasses and got out, once again with his hands stuffed in his pockets – even if he was sure about holding Mark’s hand, he’d rather not do it when his palms were this clammy.

Ethan’s heart beat faster as they walked up to the front door of their destination. He looked over at Mark when it was blatantly obvious that they were going to the planetarium, trying to figure out his reaction. Relief washed over him; Mark was smiling like an idiot.

The presentation was pretty awesome, Ethan supposed. He couldn’t be too sure, seeing as he kept turning his head to look at Mark beside him, mesmerized by the awe that was so plain and obvious on Mark’s expression, even though he couldn’t see much of him in the darkness. Maybe someday they would come back and Ethan would actually pay attention to the stars and planets projected across the ceiling rather than the glint in Mark’s eye and the warm feeling it brought to Ethan’s chest. Mark might be fascinated by space, but the entire universe didn’t have the power to spellbind Ethan the way his feelings for Mark did.

“Did you really like it?” Ethan asked on the way out, a little sheepish but unable to keep his dopey smile in check. “I was a little afraid you’d think it was a dorky idea.”

“Are you kidding me? It was _so cool!_ ” Came Mark’s excited response. He was nearly jumping up and down like a child, which was far more entertaining to Ethan than the beautiful show they’d just attended. Mark just kept going on and on about it, and Ethan was simply captivated by how passionate he was about it. “— And I think next time we should go stargazing. If you want to, of course.”

Ethan let out an excited giggle. He could listen to Mark talking about something he loved as much as space for hours, and hours, and hours… Not that he would admit to it. “Sounds good.” He could always pretend to be annoyed about Mark rambling and use that to kiss him. Pretty solid plan, in Ethan’s humble opinion – one that he used on the way home when they stopped at a red light, because of course Mark was still going every single awesome detail of the show. “Now that you’ve shut up, wanna go back to mine and order food or go to a restaurant?”

Mark paused. He kissed Ethan again until the car behind them honked when the light turned green.

“Let’s go to yours.”

(Ethan would have to thank Tyler someday… But not before bullying him right back.)

**Author's Note:**

> Giving feedback is free and it makes me happy ♥


End file.
